


'Liar'

by Tavu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Prostitute Zayn, Prostitution, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavu/pseuds/Tavu
Summary: "I love you Zayn, I really do.""Liar."





	'Liar'

Zayn senses it, the heat of a body missing, the beat of a heart missing, a constant, strained thud that puts Zayn to sleep, keeps him sane. It's gone.

And Zayn feels it, the dark emptiness gnawing at him, his thoughts wandering slowly, Zayn helplessly reaches out to hold onto Harry, but there's nothing.

He hears Harry, probably fumbling with his jeans right now, quiet and careful to not wake Zayn up, but the ting of his belt from where he's looping it, rings in Zayn's mind, a taunt of being left behind, _again_.

Zayn shuffles and lays on his back. And Harry notices, he grows still and there's no sound in the room, except Zayn can hear his insides churning. And,

"Zayn?" Harry whispers, carefully testing.

And Zayn has to laugh at himself, because his heart does this _ugly_ thing, the thing it does everytime Harry says his name, like he needs to say it,like it's a high he'll fly to chase, like he won't live if he doesn't whisper Zayn's name and Zayn has to laugh at himself, because he's so fucking stupid to think Harry would need him.

Zayn opens his eyes and keeps them trained at the ceiling, anything to _not_ look at Harry.

Because looking at Harry leaving would crush him, crush all the tiny glimmering pieces of hope Zayn's kept carefully tucked inside the deepest folds of his heart. 

Like Zayn used to tuck a photo frame of his dog, into his arms while sleeping, after it died, for years, until the frame broke one day and cut his skin.

Trisha took the broken pieces away and threw them and Zayn remembers crying that day, not at the blood that dried on his skin, crying because he was left behind, crying because he had nothing to hold onto.

Zayn wonders if the pieces of hope will cut his insides one day. If Harry leaves, what will Zayn hold onto?

"Zayn, baby, I.." Harry sighs, like its difficult for him, "I, promised her."

"Yeah." Zayn nods still looking at the ceiling.

"She, she's my wife Zayn, she needs me!"

_What about me? Where am I Harry? Why don't you see me? Why don't you stay? What will it take for you to stay? Will you ever stay?_

Zayn nods.

"Don't be like that Zayn, please." He sounds defeated.

Zayn feels sick, sick to think he did that to Harry, he wants to reach out and trace Harry's shoulders, press at the right points until Harry is all dimples and silly jokes.

"Zayn please."

Zayn blinks at the ceiling.

Harry sighs, he runs his hand through his curls, shoulders slumped and frown on his face. He turns to leave and Zayn risks a look at him, from the corner of his eye.

Harry reaches into his pocket and leaves a bundle of cash on the table. And _that's_ it.

Zayn stills, because no matter how much he fights and claws for Harry, no matter how slowly and carefully he fucks Harry, putting his everything in it, no matter how delicately his trembling fingers paint Harry with his emotions, Harry makes sure Zayn knows what he is, a _whore_.

"Hope you liked the services, Mr. Styles." Zayn whispers.

Harry freezes, he stands frozen for a few seconds and wipes at his eyes and leaves then, leaves Zayn to crumble and shatter, slowly with each piece of it cutting him inside.

Zayn cries then, _ugly_ cries, and reaches out desperately to Harry's side of the bed,  tracing the sheets, tainted with the sinful love they made together, just a few hours ago.

Zayn pulls at the sheets, until the imprints on them don't resemble lanky legs and broad shoulders. He throws the covers away, the pillows, anything that smells like Harry. Zayn looks around his room and cries, because every corner has a story, their story.

Zayn falls down onto his knees, lays on the floor crying, his cheek against the cold tile, and he realises it, he smells like Harry too.

He can't breathe anymore, he gasps and gasps. Zayn gets up searches desperately for something, something that still has traces of Harry, something that gives his heart hope, something that doesn't cut him open, he opens drawers and checks pockets of his jeans, he checks his phone for any texts, any calls from Harry, anything that is a whisper of 'being wanted'. There's nothing.

Zayn throws up, just in time to reach the bathroom. His phone pings with a text in his jeans. Zayn feebly reaches out and it's a text from Harry.

"I love you Zayn, I do. "

"Liar." Zayn whispers and collapses on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it! ❤️


End file.
